Ver las estrellas Te quiero comer la boca
by ILoveWeasleys
Summary: Una noche de verano... Ron y Hermione viendo las estrellas desde una colina... ¿quien sabe? quizás... TO: Cordobesa Abocanzada, BY: Gallega Alocada


Era una noche de veranito¡y menuda noche! Con el calor que hacía… Bueno, con el calor que hacía una pelirroja y una castaña decidieron cenar fuera con un pareo y un bikini, lo cual hizo que un moreno y un pelirrojo pusieran menos atención de la debida en lo que llevaban a sus bocas…

"Esto… Ron, no es por influir en tu dieta… mmm… ¿sana, pero digo yo que las mondas de las mandarinas no hace falta que las comas, que se pueden tirar a la basura."

"¿Ehh?"- preguntó, muy ido, demasiado- "¡Ah¡¡Puajj!"

Sí, la verdad es que la noche prometía ser divertida, sobretodo si las chicas seguían con eses atuendos.

"¡NIÑOOOOS! Arthur y yo tenemos que ir a Grimmauld Place a por… esto… ¡azúcar!... para la tarta de mañana, que si no sabe fatal…"

"Ya, mami, ya…"- respondió Ginny con sorna.

"Así que no salgáis del recinto, no vaya ser que os pase algo"

Dicho esto, se oyó un fogonazo proveniente del salón, donde estaba la chimenea.

"Bueno¿y se puede saber para que quiere mamá hacer mañana una tarta?"- pregunto Ron con el ceño fruncido.

"Aisss, Ronnie, baja de la higa, anda… Mira, es que me sobrepasas. Que alguien le de una colleja al chiquillo este a ver si se le colocan las neuronas y de paso a ver si la materia gris crece un poco, que ya le hace falta…"- Rió Ginny.

"¿Qué?"- preguntó Ron al ver que se reían los tres- ¿de que os…¡Ahh!

Después de reír un poco más, Harry se acercó a Ginny sigilosamente y le susurró al oído algo que solo ella pudo oír, y por lo que parecía debía ser entretenido, porque Ginny soltaba risitas picaronas aún antes cuando dijo en voz alta a Hermione y Ron:

"Esto… Hermione, hermanito… ehh… Harry y yo vamos a ir para dentro… porque… esto… tenemos que… bueno, que tengo sueño… sí, muuuuuuuucho sueño y claro, pues Harry me va ayudar porque no vaya ser que del sueño que tengo me caiga por las escaleras y estropee este cuerpo serrano que tengo… y eso… ehh… ¡Hasta mañana¡Buenas noches!"

Después de tal discurso y de ver como Ginny y Harry se iban apresuradamente para el interior de la casa aún riéndose, Ron y Hermione se quedaron totalmente aturdidos.

"Bueno¿tu tienes sueño?"- preguntó Hermione con una sonrisa a Ron.

Ron tragó saliva con dificultad y meneó la cabeza con brío.

"Ya… ¿oye, y no hay un sitio desde donde se puedan ver las estrellas?"

"Je¿no te llega to el santo curso con Astronomía?"

"No en el sentido de estudiarlas, digo… para mirar para ellas, contemplarlas"

Ron se levanto e hizo una seña con la cabeza para que lo siguiera. Debieron caminar sobre 5 minutos ladera arriba, y cada vez hacía un poquito mas de fresco. Llegaron a una especie de parador, desde donde se veía una panorámica completa del cielo.

"Vaya… es perfecto"

**_He planeado tantas noches esta noche,_**

_**He pensado tantas veces que decir,**_

_**Encontrar la manera más sensata y poderte seducir.**_

Ron estaba que no podía más… verla ahí sentada a espaldas suya… enseñándole esa espalda… bufff, cada vez tenía más calor, empezaba a sudar…

De repente, Hermione se levantó y se fue para junto de el. Ella parecía darse cuenta de lo que le pasaba a su amigo y también parecía disfrutar jugando, coqueteando… estuvo toda la cena haciéndolo… Entonces lo miró a los ojos, Ron volvió a tragar saliva con más dificultad que antes.

"¿Te encuentras bien, Ron?"

"Eh...pues… yo… esto… sí, sí, muy bien"

_**Pero cuando me mirás con esos ojos**_

_**Pero cuando te parás cerca de mí**_

_**Mi pobre corazón se pone loco y ya no puedo seguir.**_

"A ver Ronnie… ¡dime que te pasa! Me lo puedes contar… soy tu mejor amiga¿no? Anda…"

"¿Qué? A mi no me pasa nada… ¿Qué me tendría que pasar?"

Sí, nada. Sería mucho más creíble si… a ver, si no tuviera un pequeño tembleque, si no estuviera jugando nerviosamente con las manos, si no sudara a chorros cuando la temperatura había bajado considerablemente al subir por la ladera, y un laaaaaargo etcétera… Y ahora, encima de que Ron ya estaba un tanto nervioso, Hermione se había acercado un poco más a el, y claro, uno no es de piedra, pero se ve que Ron si que lo es, o de algún material parecido, porque cuando la chica se acercó un poco más a el, éste se alejó lo suficiente para que Hermione se diera cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo y se sonrojara visiblemente. Se volvió dar la vuelta y se sentó en el césped de nuevo, esta vez recostándose en el piso, pero se incorporó rápidamente, ya que el suelo estaba un poquito frío para tan poca ropa encima y a los pocos segundos le recorrió un escalofrío por toda la espalda, haciendo que se le pusiera la carne de gallina, de lo que Ron se dio cuenta.

"¿Tienes frío?"

"Pues… un poquito…"

"Toma, ten"- Ron se había quitado rápidamente la camisa veraniega que llevaba puesta y se la puso a Hermione en los hombros.

"Oh, gracias Ron…"

(Bueno, aki me salto el estribillo, y lo dejo pa el final, que sino me chafa el song-fic, xDD)

_**No confíes en mis buenas intenciones, no, no**_

_**No pretendas que controle mi pasión**_

_**Es muy fuerte lo que pasa por mi mente:**_

_**Los besos más indecentes son los que te quiero dar.**_

Vaya, ahora le tocaba a Hermione quedarse aparamonada. Lógico, teniendo el torso desnudo de Ron delante de sus narices a ver quien es la de la sangre fría de mantenerse serena (N/A: jejeje, esta es mi opinión, ahora que después si otra gente prefiere al Malfoy… ese es otro cantar! xDD).

Se mantenían callados, cada uno debatiendo con sus propios pensamientos, que no redactaré porque no son recomendables de escribir en un sitio público en el que niños inocentes puedan leerlos. En fin, que Ron, si no fuera por estar con Hermione, se estaría aburriendo de lo lindo ahí tirao.

"Oye Ron¿volvemos, es que creo que ya tengo las estrellas un poco aburridas"

"Oh, vale"- asintió Ron, e hizo ademán de incorporarse colocando una mano en el suelo, exactamente en el mismo sitio donde Hermione colocó la suya una fracción de segundo después para levantarse también, acción que quedó interrumpida después de que sus manos se juntaran inintencionadamente (a Dios! Pedazo palabra me salió) haciendo que quedaran mucho más cerca el uno del otro de lo que estuvieron en toda la noche.

_**Y morirme si es que tu mano me toca**_

_**Si pudieras solamente imaginar**_

_**Que mis venas se convierten en un río**_

_**Quiero comerte la boca sin dejarte respirar.**_

Siguieron así largo tiempo, sin moverse ni un solo milímetro. Está claro que tanto el uno como el otro se morían por probar sus labios, pero tenían la duda hasta en momentos como aquellos. Hermione, al ver que Ron no se movía, optó por separarse de el, ya que ésta pensaba que Ron no quería nada con ella.

Hermione se incorporó y empezó a caminar ladera abajo.

"Hermione!"

La chica cerró los ojos durante un momento, se paró y se dio la vuelta.

"¿Sí?"

"No te vayas aún"

Lo dijo con una voz que denotaba una lucha interna, como si…

"¿Qué pasa?"

"Es que… "

"¿Qué?"

"Ehh… que hay lluvia de estrellas esta noche…"

"¿Y?" (¬¬U)

"No querrás marcharte sin pedir un deseo¿no?"- dijo Ron, con una sonrisita.

Hermione volvió sobre sus pasos y observó el estrellado cielo.

"Yo no veo nada…"- dijo Hermione entrecerrando los ojos.

"Es que no es como observarlo a la manera muggle"- explicó Ron-. "Tienes que fijar la vista en el cielo y desear que aparezcan. Tienes que tener fe en que van a aparecer, si no… te quedas con las ganas"

"¿Y tu como sabes eso?"- preguntó, muy asombrada.

"Por que el pasado verano subí aquí, lo descubrí de casualidad y desde aquella subo siempre que puedo"

"¿Y todas las noches que subes pides un deseo?"

"Sí…"

"¿Y se ye han cumplido?"

"Todavía no. Es que pido todas las noches el mismo deseo, pero el día que se cumpla…"

"Vaya, tiene que ser muy importante para ti…"

Ron asintió con la cabeza y miró hacia arriba. Hermione lo imitó. A los pocos segundos el cielo se lleno de estrellas fugaces a sus ojos. Ella estaba asombrada de ver tantas juntas, tan asombrada estaba que sin darse cuenta se fue acercando a Ron y lo abrazó. El, murmuraba cosas aparentemente sin sentido, como: "Por favor…. Que sea esta noche… Por favor…"

"Estas con tu deseo de nuevo¿no? Tal vez cada vez esté más cerca…"

"Ya, si cerca si que está. Tan cerca, pero tan lejos…"- Ron bajo la cabeza, con sus ojos sumidos en la tristeza.

"Oye, tampoco te pongas así. Si puedo ayudarte a cumplirlo, yo t…"

"¡Pues claro que puedes!- interrumpió Ron, gritando de repente- ¿Cómo no vas a poder¡¡TÚ eres la única que puede hacerlo!

"¿Qué…¿Cómo…?"

"¿Cómo puedes llegar a no entenderlo! Todo el mundo se ha dado cuenta! Toda mi familia lo sabe y medio Hogwarts también… ¿y tu no? Venga, Hermione, si eres la mas inteligente como no te vas a dar cuenta de algo tan obvio…"

"No… no-lo… sé…"- tenia tanto miedo de lo que pudiera pasar, que fuera lo contrario a lo que ella creía y pensaba que prefería quedar de ignorante.

"SÍ lo sabes. ¿De que tienes miedo¿Eh¿De que un día cualquiera que me aburra vaya a irme con otra¿Con Delacour¿Lavender o Parvati¿O Eloise Midg…"

"¿Q-qué me e-e-estás diciendo¿Qué me intentas decir?"- preguntó una Hermione un poco más segura de sí misma.

"Pues que…- ahora era Ron a quien no le salían las palabras- … que…("A ver Ron díselo YA! Que se note que eres un Weasley!")… que tu… tu… ¡tuersdeseoquepidísempre!

Bueno, había sido un intento bastante acertado si no fuera porque su lengua parecía haberse apuntado a un cursillo de natación sincronizada y se le había atascado en todas las zonas posibles de atascamiento en su (N/A: mmm preciada y deseada xDD) boca (N/A: espero que la Rowling no se mosquee por que le haya tomado prestada la técnica de "lengüita traviesa" para Ron… xDDD)

"Humm… ¿perdón?"

"Que…"- pero en ese momento se oyó el estribillo de una canción muggle- "¡eso!"

"¿El qué?"

"La canción, mujer¡la canción que se oye…!

_**Te quiero comer la boooooca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boooooca,**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca sin dejarte respirar.**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca**_

_**Te quiero comer la boca **_

_**Sin dejarte respirar.**_

"Ron… ¿se puede saber que Coño Es ESO!"- subiendo el tono, creo que se entiende.

"Es… es… ¿no te gusta?"- a Ron ya se le estaba esfumando toda esperanza…

"¿P-pero a ti te parece normal que te pregunte lo que me intentas decir y primero sabe Dios y su madre lo que has dicho y de segundo me dices que escuche una canción que dice que… que q-que me quieres… c-comer… la boca?- al principio hablaba en tono de reprimenda, pero según avanzaba, suavizaba el todo, como si reflexionara sobre aquello. Y añadió con una tímida sonrisa- A ver, por una vez… ¿no podrías ser un poco más, no sé, romántico?"

Y Ron respiró aliviado, ya se pensaba lo peor…

"¿Entonces…?"

"¡Chist¡Espeeeeérate! Primero me tienes que decir lo que me ibas a decir antes de que se oyera la canción…"

"Bueno, ya que insistes… Pues que tú eres el deseo que pedía cada noche que venía aquí, quería tenerte conmigo todas las noches para ver las estrellas, hasta que me di cuenta de que tú eres la estrella que quisiera tener. Entonces desde aquella, cada noche pido a la Estrella Granger."

"Vaya, Ron…- dijo Hermione, acercándose cada vez mas a Ron, sonriendo-, lo de la canción acaba de ser compensado con esto…

Estaban abrazados, con las frentes pegadas mirándose a los ojos.

"¿Ya no quieres ver las estrellas o qué, Weasley?"

"¿Para qué? Teniéndote a ti delante me parece una tontería, Granger…"

"Anda, calla, no vayas meter la pata, Ronnie…"

Hermione acabó con el pequeño espacio que los separaba con un suave beso, al que Ron correspondía como podía, que, la verdad, resultó ser bastante hábil con… bueno, ya me entendéis¿no?

Ron se separó unos milímetros para susurrar sonriendo…

"Sin dejarte respirar…"

**Y weno, este es el fin de otro song-fic hiper-mega-super chulo escrito by yo, aunque la verdad ya estaba empezado desde junio y lo acabé hace como 10 minutitos, xDD**

**A ver, pues como lo prometido es deuda, este song fic se lo dedico (juer, ya parezco famosa y to!) a Micaela Basualdo (xDD, me va a matar!), alias Miki, o Mica y alias aki, Redfield Black. Razones no me faltan, pero las principales por ser tan buena gente, buena amiga, buena persona y un laaaaaargo etcétera. Aunque estemos a 1000 km de distancia aprox. espero que algún día nos encontremos y nos conozcamos en persona. Y weno, que más te vale que te animes pronto, porque si no me voy a cagar en todo lo que se menea y puede ser grave… aviso. xDD y eso, que te kero muuuuuuucho! Asi que, un beso y a pasarlo bien!xDD**

**Vaaaale, que tampoco me olvido de las demás, que muchas gracias por leer mis tonterias, espero que lo paseis bien y esas cosas!**

**Un beso a todas! (apss, y a cervatillo xDD weno, mi kerida Tonyina, que ánimo! A ver si hablamos pronto! Kisses!**

**Por cierto, si alguien kiere algo, que no me mande nada al correo q tengo aki, porque esta mal, si tal, mandad al **


End file.
